Metals and metal alloys have to-date shown limitations in providing both strength and stiffness leading to the development of metal matrix composites (MMCs). Such MMCs can be designed to possess improved qualities such as a low coefficient of thermal expansion and high thermal conductivity which make them suitable for various commercial applications.
Carbon nanotubes (CNTs), for example, have been the focus of a few studies for reinforcement of MMCs. The limited examples of CNT-reinforced MMCs are summarized in a review article by Bakshi, et al. International Materials Reviews, 2010, 55(1), 41-64.
Nevertheless, several challenges remain in fabricating such metal-carbon nanotube composites. For example it is difficult to produce MMCs that have CNTs uniformly dispersed throughout the metal matrix. There are also challenges in the ability to form composites containing uniformly dispersed CNTs in the metal matrix and wherein the CNTs are substantially unbundled, have high lengths, and which can be controllably aligned along an axis of the composite.
Thus, there exists a need for metal-carbon nanotube composites having improved properties.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention metal-carbon nanotube composites wherein the electrical, thermal, and mechanical properties of carbon nanotube structures dispersed within the composite are retained.
It is a further object of the invention to provide facile and scalable methods of producing such metal-nanocarbon composites.